I might calm down
by Maharlxlaharl
Summary: When Len meets Rin again after Rin and him were kidnapped, what will he do? Tragic, might be romantic, we will see. 384 characters? What an odd limit. Bad summary! Rated T for I do not trust myself. (Would be rated k...)
1. Chapter 1

Blah Blah Blah all that jazzy stuff… Oh! This is my fan-fiction that isn't just trolling and was released to someone other than the person I was punishing.

Uhm…I guess this is like a crossover of Perfect Crime Love Letter- IA and Karikuri Burst- Kagamine Len/Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, Utauloids, Boukaloids, Perfect Cr- I don't own Vocaloids or anything branching off of Vocaloids including their songs.

Len POV

"Who keeps doing this?!" A scream asks from a few rooms over.

This is why I need to have headphones on when I sleep, but they always fall off. "What the fudge, Luka I'm trying to sleep!" A yell comes from the room next to mine.

"Yeah, well, if you want me to stop screaming then help me and find out who keeps putting these notes in my drawers!" Luka yells.

"If the both of you don't SHUT UP I'll burn this house down!" I finally I interrupt.

"Yes Len…" They both say. After I'm dressed and out of bed, I look at the clock.

[_2:47 AM_]

2:47...AM? "2:47. AM. What the heck. Is SO important that you woke me up at **2:47 AM** for?!" I scream as I stomp angrily to Luka's door and knock, "Well?! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR THIS?!" Luka opens the door and hands me a piece of paper that says, "I 3 U" and a picture of an eggplant.

"It is an invasion of privacy! With eggplants! I don't even like eggplants! If they wanted to impress me, that eggplant should be a tuna!" Luka shouts.

"An eggplant is what you woke me up for? An eggplant?" I draw my katana and try to attack but a growl is heard. "Well-well… You want to get revenge on an eggplant?! Go cook it to death! Preferably with meat! I will go wake up Kaito! You go down to cook." I finish and shoot a death glare, "Then we shall start work today." I say then stomp off and kick Kaito's door. "Did you hear that?!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Kaito says and opens the door and rushes down the steps to the kitchen table where he then get out ice cream and finishes off a gallon as I walk down the steps. "Mmmmm…Aisu-chan…" As Iget to the kitchen table Luka hands me a plate with an omelet.

"You get vegetables, protein, AND meat in this!" Luka says as she smiles.

'Let's see… the protein is the eggs, vegetables would be….eggplant?! She actually cooked eggplant? And meat is obviously Ooma tuna.' I analyze the omelet before taking a bite. The flavor explodes into my mouth*. It's actually really good.. I try not to scarf it down and just eat like I have dignity. Its hard to do.

As I finish up my meal, I get my katana and sheath it. "Alright bye people, I have a job to do." I say as I start to run towards the shrine where we met the other day, and I see her. I run towards her, with my katana unsheathed, and swing, Sparks fly everywhere as she smirks, and holds my katana back with her gun.

She smirks, "You still come here every day? Do you think one of these times, you might actually beat me? Just leave me alone. You can't beat me. What's your name by the way?" She says this all in a matter of seconds, and I jump back and smirk.

"Do you have ADHD? You can't keep a subject going for five seconds, it seems. And why should I tell you my name, it's Len, but why should I?" I ask as I go in for the killing blow.

"Len…_Kagamine?" _She asks as she blocks the stab with her gun. We silently stare at each other for a few moments, my opponent wearing a face with shock, and me, a look of confusion. She melees me with her gun knocking me onto the ground. "Never come here again." She says as she shoots me a death glare.

"How…Wait….what's your na-" I try to say before I collapse.

"Rin Kagamine. Remember me?" She says as she walks away.

"R-Rin…? Rin!" I slowly get up and rush at her with my katana but I'm losing energy fast, but still I won't let her get away! There is a sharp crack and a few seconds after, a clanging sound. I look at my hands and see blood. Did I stab her? I did didn't I? I didn't want to, it's just she's the evil…I need to eliminate her. My hands are shaking from the shock and I slam them on the ground. "Darn it Rin, I'm Sorry!" I scream.

Rin POV

I hope I didn't shoot that hard, I just meant to shoot the katana out of his hands…

"Darn it Rin, I'm sorry!" Sorry? For what? I shot him, and _he's sorry? I take one look back before I go back to base, and what I see surprises me. He's crying? Oh, probably out of pain, duh. I can't just leave him there, can I? He was like my brother…_

"_Here." I say as I take the bandage from my eye and cover his hand with it._

"_Th-that bandage…so you really are Rin…but-but I killed you! The blood on my hands-" He wails but is cut off by me._

"_Is yours. I shot you." I explain and finish wrapping his hand, as I get up, he does too._

"_Thanks Rin…" He leans in towards my face….Is he going to kiss me?! Crap crap CRAP! This is my first kiss what do I do?! I close my eyes and wait but his lips never touch mine. Instead what I feel is a sharp pain in my rib cage, I look down, and through my body…is a katana._

"_But Len…" I say as I faint from the overload of pain. Before I faint I see Len glare at me and say something I can't hear and then he leaves._

_~Time Skip~ _

_As I begin to wake up I hear a female voice, "Psst! Hey lady, wake up! Lady, please wake up!"_

"_Mmph…what do you want? Wait.." The memories of last night hit me and I try to stand but a shocking pain brings me down._

"_I wouldn't recommend standing up, I found you leaning against the entrance with a stab wound in your right ribcage. Oh and also, you might want to wear these." He says as he hands me sunglasses. Oh right, my eye…_

"_Well young man, may I know your name?"_

"_My name is… Devon." said the young boy._

_Woo! That's finished! If I get any good responses other than one person who would give me a review just to make me feel better *glares at any audience I might have* Thank you._

_By the way, Devon, is a name I came up with on the fly. Devon is the kid in perfect crime love letter. Who I thought was a girl. Until a few days ago._

_Well if anyone knows his name (if he has one) please review and say it._

_Based on: Perfect Crime Love Letter/Karikuri Burst_

_Special Thanks goes to: Asianchibi99 for giving encouragement to write and post this._

_Author: Me_

_I'm so sorry if this was too short._

_|\/| /-\ |-| /-\ R |_ |_ /-\ |-| /-\ R |__

_(If anyone didn't notice, which would nbe kind of sad, the two R's are the only letters; RR) _


	2. Chapter 2 Scarlet-Stained Shrine Maiden

This chapter should be a lot better. I probably should have re-read the fic for awhile before I posted the

fic, mostly to learn more of the controls of fan . And…today's Sunday. That sucks. A lot.

Asianchibi99: I should have spell-checked it… About the division, I was trying to make my usual division

with the underscore for school projects, and I did it on word, but didn't accept it. I meant to make that longer, but I woke up at six and remembered myself going, "Done…" and so I posted it, now I just remember this and face palm. Thank you for the advice, and I'm trying a divider now…

This was put in near the end: Apparently I have better typing skills at 1 A,M

EDIT: I wanted to leave that part in, even though it is 10:26 PM on the 14th, mainly because I put a comma not a period between the A and M.

Oh, and I found out the boy's name. Kanzen Hanzai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids or anything branching off of them- that includes their songs- but man, do I love Daughter of Evil-Waltz. It's just amazing.

+-*/=

|\/| X |_

+-*/=

Devon?'s POV

'Devon ? That was the best you could think of?" I sigh, put in one of the two ear buds from my DiePod nano, and ask the illegal doctor if she'll be okay. "If she's okay? You know, Kanzen, that's not like you. Usually, you just kill the person and get out." the doctor explained trying to advance the plot.

"Usually. Besides, she's Rin Kagamine. The Rin Kagamine, raised by Hatsune Miku, The one who took our #2nd highest ranked assassin- Gumi Megipoid- away. We could get Gumi back!" I yelled in excitement as the one ear bud I had in, falls out. Smiling, I put it back in and wait for the doctor's response.

"You sure are excited about getting that Gumi girl back…" He said quietly hoping my response wasn't too ear-deafening.

"Of course! That will do two things! 1.) Get her back, and give me another chance to ask her out, and 2.) Get the current 2nd placer kicked to 4th**." I explained happily. "And anyways, wasn't it so much fun to kill people with her here?"

"I'm just a doctor, how would I know? Besides, what's wrong with the current 2nd? " The doctor asked and started to continue… "Gak-"

…but was rudely interrupted by one and only, me. As I raised a few knives smiling I said, "Speak his name, and I'll remind you why I am number 3 among all assassins. Also why you work for me." As I spoke my expression slowly turned from a nice smile to a deathly glare.

"I-uh-I mean, Yes ma'm*! I mean Sir'*!" The doctor said, and immediately regretted ever even thinking about saying the 2nd highest ranked assassins name.

"Well, now that that's done, I have work to do." I lied as I started towards Rin's hospital ward.

"Uh- sir', in the hospital ward? The doctor asked, sincerely confused.

"Oh shut up." I said, obviously in a bad mood "I want Gumi back…" I grumbled.

And this is where it broke a page for me! This is going to be annoying.

* I put in apostrophes between Ma () m and Sir() because I see it as shortened Madame and Sire.

** This also might have been confusing at first. It is one of those little things that show a character trait. Mister 2nd assassin is only second because Gumi isn't here. Kanzen is 3rd. Yes, logically, 2nd would go to third, but Kanzen is confident that his abilities are better when Gumi is here, so he would keep his 3rd title.

Woooo!

Welcome to…class 4-C! Here is your English class!

Explaining today is affect and effect, something I see messed up all over!

Affect, is when you do something to change something.

Effect, Is the result of what you changed.

Rin POV

I sit up… and immediately lay back down…all kinds of thoughts go through my head. Where am I? What happened? Why does it hurt? _Why does it hurt? _**Why does it hurt?** The pain is too much too bear, but it hurts even more to scream. So I just lie there, whimpering like a dog.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Time skip \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It's been at least an hour. Maybe 2. Maybe 3. Maybe 15. I don't know. It hurts. That's all I can remember. It's been hurting. And hurting. And I just have one question. And I just have one question.* One question. I forgot it. I care to much about the pain. The pain. The pain. The pain. The pain. The pain. The pain. The pain. The pain. Why? Why does my bo-The pain. -dy hate me so much If I had my gun I would- PAIN- shoot myself. I hear a swinging and then a crash. But it doesn't matter. It hurts too much.

"Okay, Rin.. This might hurt…" That voice…Am I in Hell? Or Limbo? Why would the girly kid be he-The pain. -re though? I wait for the pain. I don't feel it. Actually, I feel a lot better, and I might be able to talk.

"Where am I?" I ask, before slowly getting up. I'm starting to feel-_The pain._-drowsy…

"You're in Hell~" The girly kid says in a ghostly voice. I was going to let it go, but I can't.

"Does that mean I got away from the girly kid? His voice was really high-pitched." I comment, trying my hardest not to break out laughing.

"Hey… That's uncalled for." He says.

"Then where am I, rea-" I try to finish but I start to fall asleep.

"Night night Rin-Rin…Don't forget… The early bird gets the worm.

I wake up in a white world, where I can get up freely. This is easy to figure out, when I was young-

"Lenny, come back~" My younger self cries while running around a mansion trying to catch a blond haired boy. "If you don't…I'll get'cha! And you know how good I am in tickle wars!" I yell, while laughing.

"Noooo! Let me go! I was just trying to save the princess from the evil dragon!" The blonde kid, name Len screamed while giggling.

"RAWR! I won't let you escape!" My younger self roared and tackled Len onto the couch and began tickling him.

"Noooooo!" Len said as he giggled and giggled from the tickling, " Le-hehehehehe!-Lehet meheehee gohohohoho!**

I smiled. -I used to watch a lot of anime, so these flashbacks happened.

I kept watdching as my younger self sat in front of a Tv watching CradCropat Akursa*** and watching as the young girl, Akursa, caught one of the LowC crads in a card. "Woaaah… I wanna be just like her Lenny!"

"Really? Huhh…Well being Ele kinda looks fun, he gets to wave a sword around to catch the Crads." Len said.

That's a funny scene, we didn't understand at the time but, Ele and Akursa had a deep relationship…

I'm blushing…

My younger self smile and butts heads with Len, smiling, holding her Ice-Cream away from Len, and Len doing the same. "I want to be with Len together forever…"

Ha! What a stupid wish…

My young ten-year old self was self taught, because my mom and dad, Lenka and Rinto died when I was two years old. Unfortunately, That means I didn't learn what stranger-danger was.

The door knocked, I paused the movie and opened the door and at the moment my left eye saw a knife and then blood.

Len screamed, and the three women noticed him and stabbed his left eye out too. They grabbed me over their shoulder and Len tried to reach for me, but it was too late.

This was when I learned the theme. "Not all stories have a happy ending."

After that I was abused and neglected until I would kill and torture others on command. I am now known as the Scarlet-Stained Shrine Maiden.

+-*/=

MXL

+*/=

Welcome to Class 3-A, your science class!

Does everyone know the difference between a glacier and an iceberg?

As a wiser-than-some-people person once typed:

"Glaciers are frozen rivers, ice bergs are floating ice. VERY DIFFERENT."

*= Yes I put the 'I just have one question' twice on purpose

**= Why I felt like I should explain this I don't know. He's laughing.

***=Ahhhh… I remember CradCropat Akursa… Who else does? The story is about a girl named Akursa and a mysterious boy from Hong Kong comes over…. If no one has seen it that would be sad.

Honorable mentions go to: Asianchibi99, for reasons explained in chapter one.

Len/Rin: For being such good fan-fic targets.

Sorry if dividers don't work.

|\/| /-\ |=| /-\ R|_ * |_ /-\ |=| /-\ R |_

As always, RR, Read-Reflect, Reflect-Review.


	3. Chapter 3- Len's Tantrum

Again the quality _should_ be escalating.

Guest: Oh guest, I hid from replying to this review for so long, for reasons I might explain. Well at the very least, thank you for pointing out the problems. 1: Oh please, **please **tell me that you're just kidding. This is a joke off of such Cardcaptor Sakura (Which I don't own, but did watch 2 years ago) like how in a few anime there is a NcDomalds. 2: I am not going to give this up, and yes, people like Azn-Rinny and Minami Rin **are** much better than me. I re-read my fictions, and I know how much they suck compared to them. However, seeing as this is my first fiction published, I won't give this up. Also, if I wasn't in a good mood, I wouldn't respond and just tell you to bring back more examples, and then I would answer. 3:Really? My spelling and sentence are bad? Hm, I will try to fix that but I think it's pretty well compared to some others.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything branching off of the Vocaloids, or Cardcaptor Sakura. Or the Fate [x] series. Oh, or Tik Tok. I'm sorry Len.

WARNING: I have just been playing Fate/ Stay Night and Fate/ Upper Tiger Coliseum(?) so I am sorry for any analogies people might not get.

=|\/|*|_=

* * *

Len's POV

Once I got home. guess what I did? I slept! However this was not a peaceful sleep, this was a 'Here-I'll- dream-about-my-past-that-sucked-a-lot-' kind of sleep. I remembered how felt like such a rebel because my mother had said,

"Don't go to Rin's house, she sucks, and you might die if you are too close to her!" Or…at least that's how I remembered it going, it also might have gone a bit like this, "Len honey, I think you might be going to Rin's house a bit too much, I mean you came back from school with a black eye because Rui was teasing you right?" It was the same at the time.

~Time Skip~

I wake up in the morning to Tik Tok. I immediately grab my katana and slice my alarm clock in halves. Then those halves into more halves. I keep this up until it is in 48 pieces. Luka is standing there very, very scared.

"Len, are you okay? You look…annoyed, to say it nicely." She states. I AM annoyed. I voice this. "Hm, why are you annoyed?"

"Well, how about because I woke up to a stupid song?! What time is it anyway?" I look over at my clock and it is cut into many pieces. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY CLOCK?!" I know the answer, but I still, don't think it's fair. I should get the time of day. I cut the clock into another round of halves. 96 pieces. For some reason I am still, very annoyed.

"You cut it into pieces. That's what's wrong with it." Luka states the obvious. My eye twitches a few times and I am about to cut her, but then I realize there is someone who is not here who should be.

"Kaito? Luka, where is Kaito? Kaito?!" I ask frantically, but then I smell bacon and waffles. "Is he cooking breakfast?" Luka nods. That should put me in a good mood for awhile, but I realize another thing. He only eats ice cream! Therefore he can't cook, so I rush down, and to my surprise, he IS cooking bacon and waffles. "How…what?" He look over from the pan and smiles.

"Oh, good morning Len. I figured you would be in a bad mood because of what happened two days ago so I decided to cook for you. It's 9:52, by the way." He says this all and points at the clock.

"Well, thanks…I guess?" Confused I take a banana and eat it. "Wait, two days?! I've been out **that** long?!" I turn to rush to the TV for the news, but I get poked with a plate.

"Don't forget breakfast." He says with a smile and all this happiness is cheering me up. I go over to the TV and turn on the news.

[2 Criminals found murdered and mugged with a Katana in both of them, however the second seems a bit more graceful than the first.]

I look over to Kaito and he says we killed the first one but not the other. I am sincerely confused for two reasons. One: Shouldn't they have found **three** dead bodies, because of what I did to… Two: Since I killed 'Her', who killed the second? Graceful… Hah, it would take an assassin to kill someone gracefully, and everyone knows assassins are impossible. You can't secretly kill someone. There's too much security.

"Huh? Did Luka not tell you?" I look over and realize I was thinking aloud.

"Not tell me? About what?" I ask.

"Dang it Luka, leaving me to tell Len the hard things. Well, apparently…The murderer…didn't exactly…die." He says slowly.

"What? She didn't die?" Oh. Haha. He's telling a joke. I laugh at look at Kaito and he is completely serious. "Haha. Hahaha. Hahahahahaha!" This isn't funny. I hate it. Why didn't she die? Why did Rin Kagamine, My childhood friend, whom I had loved, **WHY DIDN'T SHE DIE?!**" This is the last straw. I look up as many criminals as I can. I know what I am going to do tonight.

~Time Skip to 9:50~

I grab my katana. I look at the first person on the list, and where they had lived, which I found out by asking an elite hacker, murderer, and Chief in charge of a group of murderers who kill out of revenge, Haku Yowane. Her brother, who is just as good a hacker and murderer as she is, is named Dell, and I have heard he loves to pretend he is an Illegal doctor. He apparently studied to be a doctor though. I've heard their 2nd in charge, Gakupo Kamui uses a katana just like me. That's fu n ny. I head out of the house and after a fair bit of walking, I see the shrine. This gets me mad again. I start running. I find the first house, and I spot out all of the cameras. I rush up and slice all of them, then I kick down the door.

The first thing in the house that I see is diamond framed paintings. I have Luka coming as back-up to steal everything. I walk around until I find the house owner's room, suspicious of the lack of security. I look around and I see why there isn't any security. Also those splashes I though were imaginary, I now understand that they are real and why I kept hearing them. This is all because-(This censoring is brought to you by- Fan fiction dot net. For the better fan base. If you want to read this it will be on my tumblr. However for those who cannot read MA content, this is basically what happened:

Gakupo killed a bunch of people then ran away.)-

I get to the bottom floor and signal to Luka to walk out. We walk out, and we will not forget tonight, as it was scarring.

* * *

Sorry about the MA content I think it is truly needed to express what he saw, and that he barely ever deals with that type of thing. I also needed to introduce Gakupo.

Special Thanks To:

Asianchibi99: For giving me the courage to post my first fic, and for volunteering for something that will come up in the next chapter.

PokespeFTW: For reminding me that even though some people hate some types of stories other people find them good.


	4. Chapter 4- 4 New People

Hiya~ I had a plan for this chapter but then the fifth song in a series came out and it gave me a good idea.

Also, I know the official names, A-ya, B-ko, C-ta, and D-ne came out but I like the UO's better.

*looks pained* I will continue to type…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything branching off of Vocaloid, but I do recommend reading the Bookmark Of Demise manga.

Review Respond:  
Ntimidator305: Hello...you. Please tell me you wrote this at home, and not at school. Just...no.

* * *

? A POV

* * *

"Kanzen, I will come back, I will…" I lurched forward in my seat while murmuring this and taking out my note book. However as the person sitting next to me heard me, she said,

* * *

? B POV

* * *

I was sitting next to a black haired, red eyed girl*, and she had been murmuring quite a bit this whole trip, and I had been trying to hear her, however she had been too quiet for me to hear, I had almost given up, but I did hear one bit:

"Kanzen…I will…"

It took me a matter of three seconds to piece something together.

"You're here to see Kanzen too? Kanzen Hanzai? I asked crazily. "Who are you? Wait are you Ay-" She cut me off.

"Yeesh, I sat next to a real chatty kathy. " She left it there, not answering my question.

"…" For a matter of 5 seconds, I sat there in silence. "Hey, wait listen to me!" She didn't answer. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-WAIT!**" I practically yelled while shaking her.

"Excuse me, but miss, I will have to ask you to calm down…" The flight attendant had calmly said.

"But she won't tell me whyyyy…" I dragged on not caring and the red eyed girl grabbed my shoulders.

"Fine. I'll tell you, just shut up." I nodded happily. "I'm…" Now, Red Eyes had definitely said more, it just so happens that after 'I'm' it went into a mumble, so that it sounded like she said "cinnamonluffywifhymn***" which, really, just, _didn't make sense._

"Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you…" I said quietly.

"I'm… cinnamonluffywifhymn" I put my ear**** as close to her mouth as possible and it came a little more clearly that time. "I'm in love with him." Now, normally, my response would be:

"Oh mai gosh, you gotta tellz him yaayz woop!" Which would have annoyed the heck out of her***** but today my response was:

"Oh so you're going to fins him and tell him?" Which she nodded to blushing as red as a Coca-Cola can, which oddly fit her red eyes. "Well, I have to find him too, so why don't we g-" Which got an immediate answer,

"Absolutely not." Her glare could kill a horse…

"But why no- ahh -t?" I tried to say as the plane landed. Luckily, she had sat next to the window, so she could only get out if I let her. Unfortunately for me…

"Get out now. I can't be late." As previously stated, her glare could kill a horse. A large one, so.. I immediately moved, and when she started getting off the plane, I followed her, smiling happily. She seemed not to notice me, but, well, she probably did. Luckily for me, she gave up trying to get me to leave.

? POV (you would think we would know their names by now)

She wasn't going to stop, was she? Oh well… I face palmed, I can't be late so I might as well… I started walking towards a building. It was a rather bright building, a place where no one would look for assassins. Not that there were any, It was a restaurant. I stopped in, and ordered a table for one, forgetting I had a clingy person behind me. "For one? Wait nooooo!" This girl… was getting on my nerves.

"Make that a table for two." I sighed and face palmed, but my expression did not stay the same for long.

In a German accent, the waiter said, "Oh? I was going to make it for one couple but, okay."

I was about to yell at him but I was rudely interrupted by, "I-I am not in love with a girl!" Which caused me and the waiter to look back puzzled.

"A girl?" I said, and then I realized something. She thought I looked like a girl, so I was one to her. Wow. Okay. I just want to stab her like, 3 times… "YOU IDIOT! YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I AM A GUY!"

She kinda stuck her tongue out a bit (you know in that clumsy sort of way? Not to be mean.) and smiled, "Oh. Really? You really look like-" My glare seemed to make her shut up, and the waiter led us to our table.

She was pretty. She had blue hair twisted into pigtails and was a bit famous. The epitome of everything I hated. "What'cha lookin' at?" Then my attention turned to…_her._ I have no idea who she is, nor do I know why she is looking for Kanzen. There is one thing though, everywhere we have been, there has been a girl with purple hair. Well, I gotta figure something out about this girl.

"I have some questions…"

"So do I!"

"Why are you-

"Hey, isn't there something about lady's first?" Then maybe I should go, since you thought I was female…

"-looking for Kanzen?" I finally finished.

"Huh? Why? Oh we're old friends from school and I was wondering how he was doing." I glared at her with my coldest glare.

"How friendly were you with him in school on a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being most and 10 being least." I continued glaring.

"Ah! N-no need to get angry… probably… a 4? He didn't hate me and we weren't romantically involved…" I sighed with relief. "Why?" She tilted her head. Oh, goodness. Did I get involved with a brick?

"No reason, What's your name?" I asked exhaustedly. (Is that a word?)

"B-ko! But you can call me, Nisemono!" I sighed again.

"My name is Kodoku." Our food finally came. "Eat up, next time you're paying. Also, do you know a girl with purple hair and a blue ribbon?" I asked, and the girl in the seat in front of us turned toward me and glared. It was the person in question. I smiled back and Nisemono turned to look.

"You mean like her?" I thought for a second.

"Exactly like her." It _could_ be someone else so I don't want to say it _is_ her.

"Oh. No. Why?" She asks, but my attention is on something else . A paper airplane flies toward me, and purple hair puts her hand up to her ear and mouths:

"Call me."

I nodded. I probably shouldn't have, but I did. I looked in the paper airplane and it had a number in it. I finished my food, and walked into a tollbooth and called the number.

* * *

Thirrd point of view for ? POV

* * *

"Kanzen you are still looking for me? Idiot." The mysterious figure with emerald hair jumped out the window and looked into the window of the "hospital".

* * *

Kanzen POV

* * *

"Aachoo!* Ow, I sneezed way too much that hurt…

? POV (Not the one above Kanzen)

* * *

"Rin, you _will_ come back to me. I sent Gumi out, she will get you." I laughed evilly.

* * *

* = Keep reading…. The explanation of why this happened, is because when I started this, I seriously _did _think Kodoku was a girl.

**= This is hard to understand if you don't hear it. It's not stuttering, its more like a machine gun, I guess?

***= Someone actually did that to me…so yeaaaah…

****= I don't know why I put this here. I really don't know.

*****= and me. I really hate people who do that. I REALLYdo.

Special mentions to: Asianchibi99= For encouraging me to write the first chapter of this.

My Immune system= For getting me sick so I could finish this fic.

150P=For writing the Bookmark Of Demise series.

Crypton= For making the Vocaloids.

|\/| /-\ |-| /-\ R|_ |_ /-\ |-| /-\ R |_ I hope that works…


End file.
